


Beck and Call

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: Jack’s attempt at a make out session turns quickly into talk of Davey’s wayward cat.





	Beck and Call

“Does it smell like cat in here,” Davey asked distractedly. Jack had been kissing him slowly, up his neck and behind his ear.

“You’re thinking about your cat at a time like this?” Jack teased, or tried to. Davey had only just agreed that yes, Jack absolutely could kiss him, and now he was thinking about his cat. Davey huffed out an annoyed breath, and Jack stopped what he was doing.

“I just cleaned the litterbox today,” Davey explained, detangling himself from Jack completely to sniff suspiciously at one of the embroidered pillows on his couch. He replaced it, smelled another one, and then put that down too. Before long he was on a quest around the room for the offending cat smell, and Jack got up to follow suit, feeling that was the only thing he could do.

“Good news,” Jack announced a few minutes in. “Everything you got in this house smells like laundry detergent, and nothing smells like cat piss.”

“I guess,” Davey sat back down, a little ways away from Jack. “You must think I’m ridiculous, imagining that. He’s not even a bad cat, actually. I mean, I like him. He’s a good cat. You’d like him too if he came outta hiding, even if he is missing part of his left ear. Did I mention he bites intruders?”

“Uh-huh,” Jack resumed his place next to Davey. “So, do you want me to keep kissin’ you or…”

“Yeah,” Davey ran his hand through his hair, and kind of half smiled at Jack. He was nervous, Jack realized, not that being nervous was anything out of character for Davey.

“Yeah?” Jack asked, eyebrows raised.

“Yeah,” Davey said. He wiped his hands on his jeans. “Yeah. Just, maybe not like that.”

“Not like that,” Jack repeated, mulling the words over. “Alright. How’s about this, Davey. You tell me what you want me to do, and I’ll do it. Okay?”

For a minute Davey was quiet, and for a minute Jack worried that he’d made things worse. Then, all of a sudden, Davey smiled like an idea had come to him. “I might need a while to think that over,” he said. “It’s not every day I’ve got someone like you under my command.”

Jack smiled too. “You’d be surprised,” he said.


End file.
